1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices worn by a person using a computer keyboard and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted to support a person""s wrist as the computer keyboard is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When persons spend extended times using a computer keyboard, it is well known that the person""s wrists may be susceptible to fatigue. One reason for such fatigue is that generally the person""s wrists are not supported as one types on the keyboard. To remedy this situation, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to supporting a person""s wrists as the person uses a computer keyboard, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,161,760, 5,193,771, 5,228,655, 5,445,349, and 5,730,711. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,760 discloses wrist supports that are integrated into the structure of a computer keyboard. For purposes of simplicity and to permit a user to use virtually any existing keyboard, it would be desirable if a wrist support were provided that is not integrated into the structure of a keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,771 discloses a wrist support that includes an extension that extends under a portion of a person""s palms. Such a device may impede raising and lowering of a person"" hands with respect to the person""s wrists. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wrist support were provided that which does not impede raising and lowering of person""s hands as the person""s wrists are being supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,655 discloses a wrist support that includes a portion that fits under a keyboard. As a result, the keyboard itself is raised when the wrist support is used. Clearly, the wrist support in this device is not independent of the keyboard. For purposes of simplicity and flexibility in using a wrist support, it would be desirable if a wrist support were provided that is independent of a keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,349 discloses a wrist support system that include a pillow that has a length equal to or greater than the length of the keyboard. Moreover, the pillow is not connected to a person""s wrists. If person wanted to use another keyboard, such as on another computer, the person would have to carry the pillow to the other computer. In this respect, it would be desirable is a wrist support device were worn by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,711 discloses a wrist support that can be worn by a user. In one embodiment, a wrist band is worn on a person""s wrist, and a support pillow is located under the wrist band is connected to the wrist band by VELCRO((trademark)) material. The wrist support pillow has a constant volume. Such a constant volume pillow is not readily adaptable to a wide variety hand sizes of a variety of users. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wrist support were provided which can have its pillow height adjusted to accommodate a wide variety of hand sizes of a variety of users.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use supports for peoples wrists using a keyboard, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a wrist support for supporting a person""s wrists when using a keyboard which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not integrated into the structure of a keyboard; (2) does not impede raising and lowering of a person""s hands as the person""s wrists are being supported; (3) is not connected to a keyboard; (4) is worn by a user; and (5) can have its pillow height adjusted to accommodate a wide variety of hand sizes of a variety of users. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique wristpad apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a wristpad apparatus which includes a flexible wristband which includes a top wristband portion and a bottom wristband portion. A flexible pillow is connected to the bottom wristband portion. The flexible pillow includes a flexible pillow housing. With one embodiment of the invention, the wristband includes a plurality of wristband segments connected together with intersegment hinges.
Each of the wristband segments includes flexible segment housings and a quantity of flexible, resilient segment filler material. The flexible segment housings and the intersegment hinges can be made from a common flexible material. The flexible segment housings, the intersegment hinges, and the pillow housing can be made from a common flexible material.
With another class of embodiments of the invention, a wristpad apparatus includes an inner wall and an outer wall, wherein a portion of the inner wall and the outer wall provide a flexible wristband, and wherein a portion of the inner wall and the outer wall define a first interwall chamber which contains a quantity of flexible filler material providing a flexible pillow.
With another embodiment of the invention, the inner wall includes a top inner wall portion and a bottom inner wall portion. The outer wall which includes a top outer wall portion and a bottom outer wall portion. The first interwall chamber is defined between the bottom inner wall portion and the bottom outer wall portion. A second interwall chamber is defined between the top inner wall portion and the top outer wall portion.
With another embodiment of the invention, the flexible wristband includes a first wristband strap portion which includes a first strap connector. A second wristband strap portion includes a complimentary second strap connector. Preferably, the first strap connector is made from a quantity of first hook-or-loop material, and the second strap connector is made from a quantity of complimentary second hook-or-loop material.
In accordance with another class of embodiments of the invention, a wristpad apparatus includes a flexible wristband which includes a top wristband portion and a bottom wristband portion. A flexible pillow is connected to the bottom wristband portion. The flexible pillow includes a flexible pillow housing and provides wrist elevation adjustment means.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a valve assembly can be connected to the flexible pillow housing. The flexible pillow includes a quantity of fluid material contained within the flexible pillow housing supplied through the valve assembly. The fluid material can be water. The amount of water in the flexible pillow housing determines the adjusted height of the wearer""s wrist.
More specifically, the flexible wristband includes an inner wristband wall and an outer wristband wall. The flexible pillow includes an inner pillow wall, and an outer pillow wall. The flexible pillow housing is defined by the inner pillow wall, and the valve assembly is connected to the inner pillow wall and the outer pillow wall.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a wristpad apparatus includes a flexible wristband which includes a top wristband portion and a bottom wristband portion. The bottom wristband portion includes a bottom-mounted connector. A flexible pillow includes a top-mounted connector. The top-mounted connector is connectable with the bottom-mounted connector.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for making a wristpad apparatus which includes the steps of: obtaining a piece of double-plied material; bonding two edges of the piece of double-plied material, thereby forming a cylindrical shaped tube which has an inner wall and an outer wall, wherein the inner wall has a top inner wall portion and a bottom inner wall portion, and wherein the outer wall has a top outer wall portion and a bottom outer wall portion; separating the bottom inner wall portion from the bottom outer wall portion to form a first interwall chamber; and adding a quantity of cushioning material to the first interwall chamber.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least seven preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wristpad apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wristpad apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wristpad apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wristpad apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such wristpad apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wristpad apparatus which is not integrated into the structure of a keyboard.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wristpad apparatus that does not impede raising and lowering of a person""s hands as the person""s wrists are being supported.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wristpad apparatus which is not connected to a keyboard.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wristpad apparatus that is worn by a user.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wristpad apparatus which can have its pillow height adjusted to accommodate a wide variety of hand sizes of a variety of users.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.